FRIEND ZONE
by Maddie Roswell1
Summary: AU JERZA Eran mejores amigos desde los 7 años, ella con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por él, y el…bueno él siempre la veía como una amiga. Sin embargo la pubertad llega y con ello la dolorosa noticia de que él había se "enamorado" de Ultear Milkovich … Por que luchar por amor y salir de la Friend Zone de tu mejor amigo nunca sería fácil ¿Cierto Erza?...


**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

 _¡HOLITAS!_

 _a todos mis hermosos y sensuales niñas y ¿niños? que leen esta nueva historia_

 _Me presento soy Mandy Fernandes (amo a Jellal eso se nota con mi nick)_

 _Incursionando en el fandom de Fairy Tail, les traigo ante ustedes un fic Jerza (pareja que he visto que hay pocos buenos fics de ellos) con toquecitos Gruvia y quizás una pizca de Nalu (aunque la pareja no me llama mucho la atención)_

 _En fin sera una historia AU tipo romance escolar y veremos enredos, intentos fallidos de conquista... en fin, mi propósito es por lo menos sacarles una que otra carcajada o al menos lo intentare (?_

 _Ojala y les guste mi aporte, jeje también pueden hacerme saber sus dudas que yo las responderé con confianza, se aceptan criticas constructivas (sin insultos)_

 _._

 _ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN 17/01/2016: Bueno si por alguna desconocida razón o circunstancia del universo,estas leyendo este pequeño mensaje extra, ya siendo un nuevo o viejo lector, quiero comunicarte que si,he editado el primer capitulo (corrigiendo horrores ortográficos, cambiando algunos detallitos por ahí, y haciendo un intento de mejoría en la calidad narrativa de la historia) Y si... a pesar de que actualice cada millón de años, esta historia la termino por que la termino, tenedme paciencia por favor...Que si me tardo demasiado es por que en verdad quiero brindarles algo que valga la pena leer. En cuanto mi inspiración y tiempo me lo permitan os juro que __Actualizare !_

.

 _DISCLAMER: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen sino al gran señor del fancervice y los trolleos Hiro Mashima, (si fuera de mi propiedad Erza Scalert y Jellal Fernandes ya estuvieran casados y con 15 niños) Pero eso si ¡ojo! la trama del fic si es totalmente mía eh!_

 _._

 _TITULO: **FRIEND ZONE**_

 _RATED: **K+**_

 _GENERO: **Friendship, Escolares, Romance , Humor y un poquitin de Drama**_

 _PAREJAS: **Jerza (principal) Gruvia (secundaria)**_

 _ADVERTENCIAS: **Lenguaje mal sonante y cliché de dudosa calidad (?**_

 _ **.**_

 _En fin no les entretengo mas con aclaraciones mías, y si vosotros queréis ser bienvenidos_

 _Y ¡A LEER!_

 ** _._**

 _PD: Nos vemos abajito_

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **PROLOGO 0:** Una inesperada noticia

.

 **M** antenía un paso apresurado por las amplias instalaciones del lugar, haciendo sonar con suavidad el ligero tacón que poseían sus pulcros zapatos escolares. Por alguna no tan extraña razón, sentía el pulso de sus latidos acelerados. Se percibía así misma emocionada pero temerosa…

¡Y es que, no era para más! hacia media hora que "el" le había dicho, o más específicamente escrito, que deseaba verla durante la hora de receso en las bancas que se localizaban al pie del gran árbol de Sakura que adornaba con belleza y elegancia el instituto Fairy Tail.

.

 _Tengo algo importante que decirte_

.

Esas eran las palabras textualmente indicadas en la nota, escritas con su puño y letra, impecables, como todo lo que "el" hacía.

Palabras que la chica inevitablemente se había memorizado, como si de una niñita enamoradiza que se dejaba ilusionar con facilidad se tratase, algo que muy anti sarcásticamente resultaba ser hasta cierto punto verdadero.

Por qué Erza Scarlet, podía aparentar total normalidad ante los demás y por supuesto y sobre todas las cosas cuando "el" estaba presente. Pero consigo misma, su realidad daba un vuelco de 360 grados; hace mucho tiempo que prefirió dejar de engañarse respecto a sus sentimientos.

Estos estaban más que claros…

.

.

Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, la manera en que la cito…

Aunque bueno… el asunto había sucedido hace no más de treinta minutos…

Pero bah, eso… eso no importa, el punto es que la joven tenía claramente grabada en su memoria como sucedieron las cosas…

.

.

.

 _Nuestra protagonista, mantenía firmemente la vista clavada en la pizarra frente a ella, garabateando con rapidez en su cuadriculada libreta, los símbolos de las ecuaciones que yacían escritos con plumón negro en la blanca superficie del rota-folio._

 _Tan sumida se encontraba en sus obligaciones como estudiante, que se crispo al instante al sentir como algo golpeo muy levemente su hombro de derecho._

 _Ella era una chica, que fácilmente podía ser sacada de sus cabales, por más mínima e inofensiva que fuera la acción y más aún si algo o alguien tuvieran el atrevimiento de interrumpirla cuando más concentrada estaba. Así que por ende, el hecho de que un o una idiota se atreviera a lanzarle algo a sus espaldas, mientras ella dedicaba todo su IQ para poder analizar minuciosamente las difíciles ecuaciones de 3 grado que el maestro explico en su clase…, con seguridad era el tipo de situación que podían provocar que su lado más siniestro saliera a flote._

 _Volteo su rostro por inercia hacia atrás, ya que ella se sentaba justamente en la primera fila, en el pupitre que más cercano quedaba al escritorio del profesor._

 _Frunció enormemente su ceño, escaneando el panorama estudiantil de todos sus compañeros de clase, buscando alguna reacción burlona por parte de alguno de ellos que lo delatara como el culpable. Pero nada…nadie emitía una acción sospechosa, todos extrañamente concentrados en la clase. Más algún que otro despistado incauto que tuvo el infortunio de mirar accidentalmente en dirección a la pelirroja, para terminar orinándose de miedo por el terror que infundía el aura asesina que rodeaba a la adolescente._

 _Así pasaron poco más de 5 segundos, hasta que al lado de su fila, en el cuarto asiento que la conformaba, la joven se percató de la alegre sonrisa que "el" le dedicaba..._

 _Su mejor amigo desde los 7 años_

 ** _Jellal Fernándes_**

 _Solo basto una risilla por parte del chico, para que ella descompusiera la mueca de enfado que adornaba su cara, para sustituirla por un ligero sonrojo y una mirada desconcertante y curiosa por el inesperado gesto de su mejor amigo._

 _El al observar con gracia la cara de "no entender absolutamente nada" que le otorgaba la chica. Hizo movimientos con sus ojos, indicándole con ellos la localización de algo._

 _No tardó demasiado para que la muchacha captara la intención de los señalamientos y gestos que le brindaba Jellal y observara con sorpresa, que ese algo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una sencilla bolita de papel perfectamente arrugada que descansaba estática en el suelo, a tan solo 3 cm de la pata metálica de su pupitre._

 _Se agacho ligeramente y estiro su brazo derecho para tomar con su mano, la dichosa pelotita de hoja de libreta. La giro e inspecciono entre sus dedos con suma extrañeza y luego volvió a dirigir su atención al joven peliazul en busca de una explicación sobre por que le había arrojado una bola de papel._

 _Este nuevamente comenzó a reír con suavidad, por lo despistada y torpe que debes en cuando se comportaba la pelirroja._

—Qué diablos quieres Jellal— _pensó avergonzada la joven, al sentir que estaba quedando como una retrasada mental._

 _—Á-B-R-E-L-O—delineo con sus labios el ojiverde letra por letra, para que de una vez por todas ella pudiera comprender._

 _Por suerte el mensaje que le dedico Jellal, enseguida fue entendido por la chica, pues no tardo ni 5 segundos en extender el arrugado papel, con una precisión y rapidez muy típica en ella._

 _Se giró de nuevo hacia el frente del salón para poder leer con más tranquilidad lo que fuera que estuviera redactado:_

 _._

 _ **Erza te veo a mitad del receso en las bancas que están por el árbol de Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirte**_

 _._

 _Leyó con atención por completo el mensaje escrito, delineado con una perfecta caligrafía y ortografía muy al estilo Jellal._

 _Se sintió desconcertada y muchisisisimo más curiosa que nunca ¿Qué era lo tan importante que deseaba comunicarle el chico?_

 _Miles de posibilidades pasaron por la mente de Erza, hasta que… Un fugaz pensamiento termino por ser el hincapié de que un adorable rubor tiñera sus mejillas._

 _"_ Acaso el _… no eso no es posible… tranquilízate Erza" se dijo a sí misma, intentando parar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón por la tan surrealista idea que tomo posesión de su cabeza segundos atrás, únicamente logrando que se avergonzara con más fervor._

 _Apretó y estrujo entre sus puños, con nerviosismo la tela azul marino de su falda escolar, mirando cabizbaja su propia acción, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia alguna dirección que pudiera hacer evidencia del estado anímico que poseía en ese momento. Pero sobre todo… por nada del mundo, mirarlo a "el" por qué estaba en un 99.9 % segura que explotaría de la vergüenza si lo hacía._

 _No obstante, para su tortuoso infierno y/o anhelada gloria solo le restaba por esperar unos largos… 30 minutos en esa recién nombrada "jodida y estúpida clase de álgebra"_

 _Y con su tan poca paciencia que le caracterizaba, ese tiempo sería una eterna agonía para ella._

 _En fin, no le quedaba más opción que mordisquear con todas sus dentales fuerzas la punta de su infortunada víctima, en este caso su pobre bolígrafo de tinta negra, que sufriría las consecuencias de una Erza, presa de la tensión y nerviosismo de su próximo encuentro._

 _Aun con el lapicero crujiendo entre sus dientes, la pelirroja miro de soslayo los símbolos escritos en los guiones de su libreta que con anterioridad tenía toda su concentración enfocada en ellos. Y ahora nada más ojearlos no pudo evitar pensar que aquello debió ser obra de una civilización extraterrestre millones de años más desarrollada que la nuestra, pues para las pulgas de mala suerte de la chica, absolutamente todo el aprendizaje obtenido en la clase, se le había borrado, como si por culpa de algo o más específicamente por culpa "alguien" su cerebro hubiese sido formateado._

 _Eh "inexplicablemente" ese último suceso resulto ser al que la pelirroja menos importancia le dio_

.

.

.

Sus vivaces y peculiares cabellos escarlata revolotearon con el viento al encontrarse por fin en el lugar indicado de la nota.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener todas las emociones que daban pie a que sus tripas fueran revueltas y apretujadas en el interior de sus entrañas.

Ella podía describir aquello como una sensación semi-desagradable de un caótico zoológico produciendo estragos dentro estómago.

Camino un poco más hasta que… Sus orbes achocolatados chocaron de pronto con la firme y delgada silueta de a quien tanto había estado buscando…

Con su rebelde y exótica melena color azul turquesa bailando involuntariamente a la par de la danza producida por el eco de las suaves ráfagas de aire primaveral, Jellal Fernandes yacía con el cuerpo reposado en pose pensativa sobre el lado izquierdo de una de las tantas bancas que servían como punto de convivencia para la población estudiantil.

El chico de pronto volteo su rostro por completo al sentirse observado. Extrañándose ligeramente con la cara de consternación que le brindaba su mejor amiga. No obstante decidió restarle importancia a aquella peculiar reacción, dedicándole una confianzuda sonrisa con los labios cerrados alentándola a que tomase asiento a su lado, a lo que ella fingiendo y disimulando sus nervios simplemente se acercó con agilidad a la banca.

Tomo su lugar e inconscientemente empezó a hacer nerviosos movimientos con los dedos de sus manos. Pequeños detalles que igualmente Jellal pasó por alto

— ¿Para qué me has hablado?— inquirió sin poder contener que los revoloteos en su estómago se volvieran más intensos que antes. Aunque por fuera ella aparentara una seguridad y calma total en su rostro.

—Erza tengo algo importante que decirte—

—¿Qué… cosa? — No pudo suprimir el tartamudear ligeramente al hablar. "Mierda Erza tranquilízate" se reprochó en su conciencia.

—No me lo vas a creer es que…es alguien que se ha vuelto tan cercano a mi… ella es bonita, inteligente, tiene carácter— Jellal suspiro encantado con la imagen mental que se hacía de "esa misteriosa chica".

He inconscientemente para ambos, ilusionando de sobre manera a la joven frente a él.

Pues Erza sentía que en cualquier instante reventaría ahí mismo. La pálida piel de sus mejillas se tornó tan intensamente carmín que inclusive hacia competencia con superar la escarlata tonalidad de su cabello.

Por suerte el peli azul tenía su mirada tan perdida con expresión idiotizada en el claro y fluorescente azul celeste del cielo, que como las veces anteriores volvió a ignorar por completo los estragos que su confesión causaban en su compañera

.

.

Erza en su lugar, estaba que no asimilaba y no cabía de la emoción por las palabras proferidas de la boca de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Era algo, tan hermosamente indescriptible, lo que la gente coloquialmente llama "Un sueño hecho reali…

—No te imaginas Erza… creo que me gusta… Ultear Milkovich —

.

.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que las expectativas de la pelirroja…, para que la ilusión y esperanza de una chica enamorada se vinieran hacia abajo en cuestión de segundos.

Fue como si de pronto fuese arrojada sin previo aviso al lago más congelado de toda la Antártida.

Sentir que la persona que amabas te dijera en tu cara que gustaba de otro individuo, literalmente conllevaba a experimentar la horrorosa sensación de un millón de dagas desquebrajar tu corazón sin piedad alguna.

Por suerte Erza Scarlet era una persona con una fortaleza tanto física como mental digna de admirar. Y en ese momento era cuando sus grandes dotes de actriz se ponían en acción. Ella era capaz de enmascarar y ocultar bajo una inquebrantable armadura sus más profundos sentimientos, de la gente a su alrededor, "disimular" a la perfección ante los demás era su segundo nombre, aunque ello la destrozara todavía más.

—¿Oh enserio? eso… es genial Jellal… que bien por ti — le dedico una falsa sonrisa que solo empeoro la amargura y tristeza que se expandía por cada fibra de su ser.

Reprimirse a sí misma era horrible, pero prefería mil veces eso a que las personas sintieran lastima por ella.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA:** _

_¿QUE TAL A QUEDADO?_

 _¿Dudas? ¿Tomatazos?_

 _Lol Pobre de mi Erza como sufre con un Jellal que se hace el difícil, este es solo el prologo por eso es que el capitulo esta tan cortito, pero no se preocupen pronto serán mas extensos_

 _Y también no se alarmen por las idiotas acciones de Jellal ... que esto es Jerza, y como verán Ultear sera la gran rival a vencer de Erza en la historia ( hasta ahora la tipa no me ha caído muy bien que digamos),_

 _Ojala y les guste la idea, el fic no sera muy largo ni creo que pase de 10 capítulos,_

 _Sin mas que tengan una linda noche_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización_

 _Nos leemos!_

 ** _Se despide de ustedes Mandy Fernandes_**

 _¡ADIOSITOS!_

 _._

 _REVIEW (?_

 _._


End file.
